Siempre es de noche
by Thuringwethil
Summary: ~Song Fic~ Un muchacho de cabellos rojizos fuego, piensa en unos ojos chocolate ¿podran esos ojos alumbrar su noche, creados por el dolor de los años en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort?


****

_Siempre es de noche _

**(****Alejandro Sanz)**

_"Y me fundo en lo profundo de tus ojos, deleitándome con tus suaves armonías formando palabras, mientras el atardecer muere a nuestro alrededor"_

****

****

****

****

Las delineadas formas de las hojas otoñales, caían de los robustos,  pero cada vez mas debiles árboles que soportaban cada torrente de frió, comprendiendo que el invierno pronto los engulliría en sus profundidades invernales. 

Las bandadas de los pájaros, que dejaban sus nidos en busca del calor de países trópicos, surcaban los cielos azules celestes en formas creadas por colores y mezclas de todo tipo, traídos por la naturaleza. 

El sonido del riachuelo cercano, que jugaba y acariciaba las rocas de su curso fluvial, producía una perfecta melodía con el canto de los pájaros, el caer de las hojas y los pasos acompasados de un muchacho con la mirada perdida, que por aquellos lugares caminaba. 

El muchacho pisaba suavemente la hierba fría y las hojas ya desprendidas de los árboles, de colores otoñales, debajo de su calzado, el crujir de ellas llegaba como murmullo a sus oídos, su cabello rojizo, tal cual fuego se movía al compás de la brisa, sus ojos azules tal cual cielo, estaban perdidos en las profundidades de sus pensamientos, tristes y melancólicos pensamientos.  

Lejanos recuerdos y siempre ella presente en ellos, una chica de cabello marrón y ondulado, quizás en ocasiones enmarañado, una sonrisa perfecta con unos dientes blanquecinos y alineados y lo que siempre recordaba sus ojos chocolate. 

Cruel destino el que los separo, cuando la batalla se acrecentó contra Lord Voldemort, ella tenia que huir, por el bien suyo, por tener una parte muggle y no poseer una sangre puramente mágica, pero más inteligente que muchos de los que tenían esa sangre de pura magia.

         Su sabiduría, recordaba como se concentraba en sus tareas, con el libro abierto y su mirada de concentración clavada en las letras,  también recordaba con melancolía como ella descubría la mayoría de los enigmas que se plateaban al principio de esa guerra, realmente creyó que ella estaría en esa guerra hasta el fin, saltando las reglas del colegio como en los viejos tiempos y deleitarse con cada discusión que tenían por sus tonterías.         

         Tonterías...  si, solo pequeñeces y ya estaban discutiendo, recordaba una de sus más grandes peleas, en cuarto año... baile de navidad, por el torneo de los cuatro campeones, el no creia que ella,  tuviera pareja para baile, no porque, no fuera bonita, pero realmente el creia que ella solo podía estar con ellos, cual fue su sorpresa al verla tan hermosa como un rayo de sol en primavera con uno de sus héroes del quidditch, sus celos se apoderaron del... y solo comprendió realmente que amaba a esa joven, cuando no pudo conciliar el sueño por la discusión de esa noche y se pregunto en la oscuridad de su habitación el porque de su reacción. 

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos dio un suspiro inmerso en sus recuerdos, volteo su mirada y allí estaba. Un hermoso cabello ondulante marrón, un vestido azul celeste cubría el frágil cuerpo de la joven que estaba a sus espaldas, ella se giró y lo vio, le sonrió con una perfecta alineación de sus blanquecinos dientes y allí estaban sus ojos chocolate mirando los suyos cielo. 

El muchacho se acercó a ella, sintiendo el sonrojar de sus pecosas mejillas, ella sé sentó en la hierba, le hizo una seña de que se sentara a su lado. El así lo hizo y él le comenzó a hablar.   

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

_Cuéntame como va cayendo el sol._

_Mientras hablas pensare:_

_Que guapa estas, que suerte ser_

_la mitad del cuento de un atardecer_

_que observo al escucharte,_

_Porque mis ojos son tu voz._

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_****__**

****

         Ella lo deleitaba con sus palabras, mientras él colocaba sus manos debajo de su mentón y la miraba como un niñito enamorado, aprovechando cada gramo del tiempo en que estaba con ella.    

         "Los rayos centelleantes del sol, van menguando con el transcurso del tiempo, el sol se interna en las profundidades del mar, queriendo apagarse, pero la naturaleza es cruel y no permiten su muerte, el sol llora, cada rayo es una lagrima, llora porque es poseedor de una maldición, no poder ver la luna, su mas grande amor. Y tener que esconderse cuando ella va a aparecer" Contaba ella con la armonía de sus palabras. 

         El muchacho la escuchaba y pensaba en que terrible maldición no poder ver a la persona amada, pero... ¿acaso no era su caso?... al menos por muchos años fue así... y ahora venia esta mujer que le recordaba tanto a su amada... 

****            

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

_Acércate, que cuando estemos piel con piel,_

_mis manos te dibujaran,_

_Tu aroma me dirá tu edad._

_Junto a ti, unidos sin saber por que,_

_seguramente se me note_

_el resplandor de una ilusión,_

_Porque a tu lado puedo olvidar._

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

****

****

Olvidar... olvidar la muerte de sus hermanos, cada uno de ellos consumido por la guerra, que ya había dado a su fin, pero muy tarde y cobrándose vidas inocentes.

Olvidar... que sus padres habían enloquecido por la muerte de 4 de sus hijos y por el casamiento de su hija Virginia con el hijo de uno de los enemigos de la familia, que también falleció en la guerra. 

Quiso llorar, pero las lagrimas no podían surgir al lado de aquella belleza que lo hacia volver a vivir. Aquel ángel, caído del cielo que le enseñaba que la vida es hermosa.   

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

_Que para mí siempre es de noche,_

_pero esta noche es como un atardecer,_

_si logras que a la vida me asome,_

_Tus ojos sean los que brillen._

_Y la luna que la borren_

_que en mi eterna oscuridad_

_El cielo tiene nombre: Tu nombre._

_Que no daría yo por contemplarte_

_Aunque fuera un solo instante.****_

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

****

****

Y la imagen de ella vuelve a mi cabeza, borrando mis tristezas y provocando una sonrisa en mi rostro, sus ojos son como el sol que alumbra el dia y no permiten que la noche me engulla, me engulla y caiga en el inframundo deseando que esta pesadilla termine. 

Pero despierto de mi realidad, el frió envuelve nuestros cuerpos y hace que nuestra piel reaccione con su brisa gélida, los últimos rayos del sol se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche. 

****

****

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

_Hace frió. Es tarde y tienes que volver,_

_Que alguien que te espera, seguro._

_Una vez más el tiempo se nos fue._

_¿Volverás?, dime sí mañana volverás_

_como lo has hecho cada tarde,_

_Para contarme como muere el dia.****_

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

****

            Ella asintió en silencio, se levanto de la fresca hierba, le miro con aquellos ojos que iluminaban su oscuridad y inclino su rostro, sus rostros se acercaron, sus labios se rozaron y luego ansiosos por la corriente de amor que sintieron en sus cuerpos, juntaron sus labios despacio y se besaron con ternura por unos instantes gloriosos para ambos.

      Pero ambos tenían que regresar, se despidieron en silencio y ella marchó por su camino y él por el suyo, llego a su hogar, donde lo esperaba un amigo, que había destruido él porque de toda la guerra. 

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

_Y se marcho, ella se alejo de él._

_Pero como en las cartas... dos puntos, posdata,_

_Se me olvidaba, no me presente._

_solo fui testigo por casualidad,_

_hasta que de pronto, él me preguntó:_

_Era bella, ¿no es verdad?_

_"Mas que la luna" -dije yo-, y él sonrió.****_

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

****

****

      El muchacho entró, en su casa, coloco sus ropajes congelados en un perchero, luego encendió una vela, escribió unas líneas en un cuaderno gastado, después de un momento apago la vela, se coloco las ropas para dormir, ordeno su rojizo cabello y se tendió en la cama, donde dormiría con una sonrisa en su rostro por primera vez en muchos años de dolor y oscuridad.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

_Nunca mas se hará reproches_

_Por intentar amanecer._

_No volver a perderse en la noche,_

_porque su alma hoy brilla con mas fuerza_

_Que un millón de soles._

_Pero, en su eterna oscuridad,_

_a veces se le oye a voces:_

_que no daría yo por contemplarte,_

_Aunque fuera un solo instante.****_

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

****

      No lloraría en mucho tiempo, se juro en sueños, recordando ese rostro de la persona que lo hacia vivir y iluminaba su noche, aquel rostro de cabello castaño, su perfecta sonrisa y sus ojos chocolate que recordaría hasta que su ultima gota de vida cayera y se perdiera. 

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

_...por intentar amanecer._

_No volver a perderse en la noche,_

_porque su alma hoy brilla con mas fuerza_

_Que un millón de soles._

_Pero, en su eterna oscuridad,_

_a veces se le oye a voces:_

_que no daría yo por contemplarte,_

_Aunque fuera un solo instante.****_

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

****

****

      Desde ese dia, todas las mañanas se despertaba a la luz del alba, recorría el verde suelo y cada atardecer ella aparecía como una diosa a la que amaría por siempre. 

****

****

****

****

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

****

_Que no daría yo por contemplarte,_

_Aunque fuera un solo instante._

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

"Por siempre te amare Hermione Granger, luz que alumbra mi noche" 

-----------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **

^-^ ¿Les gusto?, Vaya, este song fic lo escribí de corrida, no mas me surgió la idea y no pude parar hasta terminarlo. 

¿Me quedó demasiado tierno? ¿Cierto?, Creo que tenia que dejar un poco los finales tristes de lado, porque si no me van a llorar todo el dia y eso no puede ser  *^-^* aunque para que les miento, yo llore escribiendo este.     

Para serles sinceros, hoy me desperté con el gusanito de un song fic, pero para eso tenia la mente en blanco y por eso le pedí ayuda a mi querida amiga Kali y me sugirió esta hermosa canción, no mas leer la letra me inspire de golpe y este es el resultado.  

Este fic, esta hecho para calmar mi sed de song fic, los personajes Ron y Hermione, pertenecen a la magnifica Rowling y esta hermosa letra pertenece a Alejandro Sanz, no pretendo ganar dinero con esto, así que no me demanden ^^

_Este Song Fic, esta dedicado a: _

- **Kali**, por haberme dado la idea de esta hermosa canción 

- **Tomoyo**, por ser una excelente amiga y escritora, con la que siempre se puede rolear inocentemente y una gran fan del D/G

- **Kami-chan,** por escribir de esa manera tan hermosa y inspirativa ****

- **Hele, Naleeh o Yavannie**, por ser una gran amiga, que me apoya en cada proyecto que realizo y por alegrarme la vida con su excelente humor ****

- **Polgara**, por ser tan fiel a mis fanfics  ****

En fin, Dedicado a los grandes amantes de esta pareja tan clásica pero hermosa, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley 

Su escritora: 

Thuringwethil La Señora De Las Sombras 

_"Cualquier sacrificio para satisfacer al lector, ya que gracias  a** ellos**,  la vida de nosotros tiene sentido_

_"Estoy sumida en las sombras de las tristezas y odios  de este mundo corrompido"_

_"Que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre tu vida"_

****

****


End file.
